


"I'm scared."

by killing_all_joy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Deceit | Janus Sanders, How Do I Tag, M/M, This is very very short, Tumblr Prompt, arson tw, character thomas has one (1) line and isn't even seen so, i have never consumed content for this ship in my life please go easy on me, let me write my soft morally questionable boys, meant to be romantic if i remember correctly but platonic interpretation is chill ig, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: Remus accidentally sets the dark side kitchen on fire in his sleep and gets worked up over it...Janus helps him out.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	"I'm scared."

Remus gasped, watching as the fire lit up the kitchen.

He had just been sleeping, what happened? Did he sleepwalk?

He must have, because there was a match on the floor in a pool of gasoline, and now the dark side kitchen was being engulfed in an ever-growing fire.

_“Remus!”_ he heard Thomas shout. _“It’s four in the morning! I will_ not _set my kitchen on fire!”_

Remus didn’t know how to tell Thomas how he already set the dark side kitchen on fire.

Remus heard footsteps approach him. He didn’t turn to look; he was too enraptured by his unconscious crime.

“Remus!” he heard Janus exclaim from behind him. “What happened?!”

“I...I don’t know,” Remus replied weakly.

Suddenly, the fire was gone. Remus hardly registered it, though. Janus must have put it out. Janus appeared at Remus’ side and put an arm around Remus’ shoulder.

“How did this happen?” he asked calmly.

Remus slowly turned his head to face Janus. “I think I was sleepwalking. I woke up to find the kitchen on fire.”

Janus nodded in understanding. “Well, you should go to bed. It’s four, you need to sleep.”

Janus started to walk away, but Remus grabbed his arm. “No!” He dropped his hand when Janus turned in surprise. He looked down. “Please don’t leave me.”

Janus’ lips parted and his face adopted one of understanding. “ _Oh_ , my poor Remus. What’s troubling you?”

“What if I do this again?”

“It won’t be real.”

“I could hurt you or myself.” Remus’ eyes widened. “Oh my god, I could hurt you. I’m scared. What if I hurt you? I...I don’t wanna lose control of my actions.”

“You won’t, Remus,” Janus assured him. He stood in front of Remus and lifted his chin to stare him in the eyes. “Here, I’ll take you to my room. You can sleep there tonight. I will make sure you do nothing you wouldn’t want.”

Remus nodded and buried his head into Janus’ chest. Janus kissed his hair.

“I’ll keep you safe and secure, Remus. I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
